


Amell speaks to the Commander [Oneshot]

by TheRedAlex



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Rite of Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlex/pseuds/TheRedAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first published work here. I got the inspiration from this comic http://gemwillyart.tumblr.com/post/115886780880/mmmmwhoops-looks-like-iamupset-and-lil-hawke-are<br/>Everyone, check it out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amell speaks to the Commander [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published work here. I got the inspiration from this comic http://gemwillyart.tumblr.com/post/115886780880/mmmmwhoops-looks-like-iamupset-and-lil-hawke-are  
> Everyone, check it out!

I had been given simple assignments, I was to read in the library, help the enchanter and help the Inquisition the best I could. I was to reply to questions to best of my ability and avoid any unpleasant arguments. I was to keep to my associates and if any assignment was above my ability I was to find a suitable replacement.

The fortress I was stationed in was large and I had not even discovered most of it, however I was to stay in the library, so I did. I had read through volumes of history and replied to countless of questions about my function from a scattered amount of soldiers. Some had asked me of my background, some had been particularly interested in my actions during the rebellion. I replied in a polite fashion and tried to give satisfactory answers.

“Amell?” My last name had became my first during the past year. I didn’t mind. However I looked up from my current reading and met the eyes of Minaeve, an elven mage who seemed to take interest in the Tranquil.  
“Yes, Minaeve?” I replied with a monotone voice.  
“Do you have any books about lyrium around here?” Minaeve asked and I rose from the chair. I made sure to lift it, the last time it had screeched against the stone floor. The others in the library had been disturbed by my careless actions. “I need the blue one with the illustrations.” I knew the book; a soldier had been here earlier during the week to get it for the Commander.

“I know what book it is, I will return shortly with the book if possible.” I said and left a bookmark in the book about beasts I was reading. I had yet to converse with the Commander but I had memories of him. He had been part of the templar order in the Ferelden, later he had become Knight-Captain in Kirkwall.

My robes where shuffling slightly as I walked over the ramparts, it was a very defensible fortress, plus the forces the Inquisitor was building there was a lesser risk of defeat. I had reached the Commanders retreat. He had chosen a tower right above the large bridge leading to the fortress. I would have expected no less, with that position he would be first to notice any incoming attack.

I raised my hand and knocked, the slight ache in my knuckles proved I had knocked hard. According to the information that I had collected through observation and the occasional conversations I had learnt that it was often a necessity.

“Come in.” The voice was recognizable; it had changed over the years. I opened the door and went inside. The Commander was deeply focused on papers on the table. “What do yo-” The Commander cut himself off as we made eye contact.

“There is a request: A mage scholar requires ‘Lyrium: Magic Enhancement’ for her studies. I am here to ask if you are still in need of it, Commander.” I said and placed my hands behind my back. The Commander stared at me, his eyes were slightly glossed. His mouth was hanging open slightly.

“Do... you remember me?” He asked cautiously and I reflected on what I remembered.

“Yes.” I replied.

“What do you remember?” The Commander urged for continuance. I reflected on what I should say, but I had been told to reply to questions to the best of my ability.

“I remember thinking that you were inefficient in your role as a templar; I remember despise for your lack of tact when conversation was necessary and relief when you left the Circle of Ferelden.” I said and his eyes turned cold as I spoke. I knew that honesty was not appreciated in some situations.

The silence in the room was evident and I awaited his response. His eyes had not been cold when he hid his face his head but with no other response or a book I had not completed my task.

Another minute with nothing but silence passed.  
“I apologise if I have upset you. Would you like me to leave?” I said, breaking the silence. He sat straight and sighed before meeting my eyes again.

“... _No_.”


End file.
